Warning Finn Hudson
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: Slash. Puck/Kurt. Puck goes to warn Finn not to let Kurt hopes up. Sort of continuation of 'A Fair Warning is Only Fair When You Warn Both Parties'.


**Title: **Warning Finn Hudson

**Author: ****pseudo_shigure**and**bl4ckm4lice**

**Beta: **The awesome**euphoria_anger**Thanks!

**Rating: **R, just to be safe. I really know nothing about rating.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Autho Note: **This is a sort of continuation of pseudo-shigure's other fic 'A Fair Warning is Only Fair When You Warn Both Parties'. Although, bl4ckm4lice insisted this is a stand-alone piece. So, see it like you want it, then XDDD

"I don't understand," Finn talked to his phone receiver. "Why would he..."

But before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang and Finn ran to the front door. "Wait, someone's here—You think it's him?" He repeated the words that his caller just said.

Although his mom always told him to peek first before opening the door, Finn always forgot to do that and just opened the door instead.

This time he found a very brooding, extremely tense Puck on his porch. The mohawked boy crossed his arms over his chest with his ever-present scowl on his forehead.

"Whoah! You're right!" He whispered to his caller.

He listened to what his caller said before he finally held the receiver away from his ear to greet Puck.

"Hey, buddy. Come on in!" Finn greeted chirpily.

"No, I'm good here," Puck answered curtly.

Finn had a frown on his face; Puck had never refused to come into his house or even his room before. "Uh... Okay. Is there anything wrong?"

"Kurt told me Mr. Schue made him give you a private dance tutoring session. Or _sessions _if necessary." The way Puck pressed on the 's' made Finn think of a boa. Or a cobra. Which one's more dangerous?

"Yeah, I was—"

"Now, listen." Puck stepped closer to Finn and started to poke him in the chest in what Finn recognize as universal gesture to intimidate another guy in Macho Guy Universe, which of course was a universe Puck belongs to.

"Kurt is in love with you." He poked Finn's chest with his index finger. "Not just stupid high-school crush, but like seriously in love with you."

"But he's your boyfriend. I thought he's in love with _you_."

Puck was slightly taken aback by the statement. His voice softened when he said, "Well, that makes the two of us, Finn." The taller boy looked like he didn't really get it, but Puck just brushed it off and continued. "Look, dude, I just don't want you to subconsciously hurt Kurt with your charm or whatever it is. I know you're straight as an arrow and could never like him more for than just a friend. So, tomorrow, when you two are alone, please just turn your charm down to minimum. You know, so it won't get his hopes up."

"Um... Puck--"

"I mean, you can just walk into a room and makes him light up. So, I don't know what would happen if you two were alone. Not to mention you'll be all smiling and touching him—."

"I won't be _touching_ him." Finn cut Puck's words with a look of horror on his face.

"You'll dance with him, genius. Of course you'll be touching him." Puck rolled his eyes. "Point is," The mohawked boy continued poking his finger on Finn's chest, "don't make him think that you like him when you don't," He paused and frowned. "Of course, unless you're actually okay with kissing another dude, and you actually like Kurt and want to be with him. If that's the case then...I'd probably have to..." He ran his hand through the strip of hair on his head.

"Dude, you're rambling," said Finn with an amused look, because Puck never rambled unless he was nervous. Make that super-nervous actually.

"I know." Puck sighed, his shoulders sagging involuntarily. His plan was to come here, to threaten Finn and then leave. But warning Finn apparently led him to think about what if Finn turned out to actually like Kurt. Now he suddenly felt all screwed up.

Before they could say any thing else, the phone Finn was holding crackled. Both boys stared at it, frowning.

"Is your phone still on?" asked Puck.

"Ah!" Finn shouted as if he got an epiphany. "You're right! It's still on."

Puck watched as Finn put the receiver back to his ear.

"Who's calling you?" The running back questioned.

"You still there, Kurt?" asked Finn to his caller.

"It's Kurt?! " asked Puck in a hushed shout, panic was evident both in his face and voice.

"Oh. You can hear us?"

"He can hear us?!"

Finn listened, then deliver the message to Puck, "He said he parked his car a few houses from mine..."

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"...and he wants you to meet him there."

Puck huffed, "What does he want?"

"He said you should stop asking and just go there instead."

"I'm not taking orders from him." Puck stated as if that's the most natural thing in the world.

"He said you should stop being so difficult and just go to his car before he changes his mind."

This time Puck leaned closer and talked to the receiver around Finn's mouth. "Not before you tell me what you want, _Hummel_."

Finn listened as Kurt sighed exasperatedly on the other side. While on his side, he watched as Puck took a step back and waited for him to speak.

"Finn," Kurt started, "Please tell Puck that I can't wait to hold him..."

"Kurt said he can't wait to hold you," said Finn to his friend.

"...and kiss him..."

"And kiss you." Finn watched as Puck's eyes visibly grew wider.

"...and I want to shove my tongue into his mouth and wrap my legs around his waist so I can rub myself against him..."

This time Finn's eyes were the one that grew wider.

"Okay, okay!" Finn screamed into his phone receiver in terror. "Puck, I think you should really go and talk to Kurt. Kaybyeseeyoutomorrow."

And with that Finn closed the door to leave Puck stood alone on the porch, looking dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" Puck asked to no one in particular.

He slowly walked away from Finn's porch anyway and looked around the street for Kurt's car. He saw a black SUV parked a few houses down the road blinking its lights to him. He walked to the car and opened the door to get inside.

Before he could even get settled on his seat, Puck got a lap full of Kurt and lips covered with softer, lip-glossed covered ones. Puck couldn't help but to give in to the kiss and rested his hands in the small of Kurt's back. He got himself pinned against the seat as Kurt sat on his lap, straddling him, with his hands wrapped around Puck's neck.

Kurt let out a loud satisfied moan from the back of his throat before pulled away from Puck's lips and started to send feathery light kissed along Puck's jaw and neck. He watched as Puck closed his eyes and tilted it back to give Kurt better access on attacking his neck.

"That was sweet, you know," Kurt whispered breathlessly into Puck's ear. He nibbled the bit of skin under Puck's ear and heard the taller boy moaned once again.

"What's sweet?" asked Puck. He was obviously distracted by the treatment Kurt was giving him.

"You." Kurt once again bit Puck's jaw before he brought himself up so he could lean his forehead against Puck's and the tip of their nose brushed each other. "Warning Finn not to hurt me."

"Yeah… Well…" answered Puck intelligently as he looked away from Kurt.

The smaller teen smiled when he saw the tinge of pink on Puck's cheeks.

"Why do I get the feeling you already knew I was going to see Finn?" Puck asked with squinted eyes once he finally looked back at Kurt again.

"Well…" This time Kurt was the one who looked away with a cheeky smile plastered on his lips, "I'm actually lying to you."

"Really, huh?"

"There's no private dance tutoring session with Finn tomorrow."

Puck suddenly felt annoyed for being deceived. He removed his hands from Kurt's back and crossed his arms. Kurt could feel the heated look the taller boy gave him and he glanced up shyly.

"The thing is," Kurt started anxiously, "Artie came to me before Glee club. He told me that he thinks this is not just a phase for you and that you _actually_ like me."

He felt the body under him tensed up and Kurt saw Puck was flustered once again. But Kurt just bit his lower lip to keep himself from grinning as he felt his face turn hotter.

"I coaxed Artie to tell me more about that. And he told me that you might think that I'm still very much in love with Finn. I wanted to know whether what Artie said was true or not. So I lied to you. I followed you after you rushed out of my house. When I realized we were in Finn's neighborhood, I called Finn to let him know that you were coming to his house. I wanted to give him a heads-up to play along with my lie, but you already arrived before I got to explain the whole story to him. And you know the rest of it," Kurt said with a shrug.

"And what do you find from this little devious plan of yours?"

"That you care about me." Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"Well of course I care about you, princess." Puck flicked Kurt's nose fondly which caused Kurt to scowl at him.

"How am I suppose to know about that when you always tried to get into Santana's Cheerio skirt every morning after you sleep with me the night before," The smaller boy snapped with a cute pout on his lips.

"I only did that because every morning you were always staring dreamily at Finn," Puck snapped back at the smaller teen. "Kurt, this is so stupid! Now just tell me if you like me, or if you're still in love with Finn and only go after my dick. Because if you're still in love with him then I don't think I can put up with it anymore. Because I really like you. Like, a lot." Puck once again looked away. "There I said it." He scowled childishly at the other teen.

Kurt grinned from ear to ear which was really unlike his usual composed self. He felt like he was on cloud nine. But Puck didn't really need to know about that.

He answered Puck's confession with a kiss. But Puck didn't return it. "Stop sulking. I'm not in love with Finn anymore." He kissed the taller boy once again, which Puck responded to, but only with slight enthusiasm.

"You've only answered half of my questions," said Puck.

"Well, there's this guy that I like," Kurt eyed Puck who was trying to look as indifferent as he could. It made Kurt chuckled and gave Puck a chaste kiss once again. "He likes to act all badass, but he's actually really nice and sweet. He called himself my boyfriend and announced it to everyone without my consent, but I wouldn't let that happen if I hated it. By the way, I actually like it when he calls me 'Princess'."

"Really?" asked Puck with his trademark smirk.

"I even love his douchey smirk, although I would never admit it to him."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because he is a giant walking ego."

"But you do like even that part of him?"

"Now where does this confidence came from?" Kurt rolled his eyes unceremoniously, "Last time I checked, someone was feeling so insecure about me dancing with my ex-crush."

"I did not feel insecure. A stud never does."

Dramatically, the slender boy picked up his phone, pressed a button and waited, "Finn? How would you like the private dance lesson for real?"

Puck snatched the phone and practically barked into it, "Don't you dare to accept that—Finn? Hello?" He stared at the blank screen. Deceived. Again. He threw the phone to the back and glared at the laughing teen.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it—." Kurt's laughter was cut off by rough hands gripping his wrists, and forceful kisses.

"This is so going to get you punished," Puck growled savagely.

"What? You're gonna throw me into the dumpster?" Despite the swollen lips and flushed face, Kurt still managed to look haughty.

"Oh, I'm throwing you alright. Into the back seat."

Kurt eyes widened, helpless as Puck's persistence drowned all Kurt's protest and logic of not doing it in the middle of not-so-empty neighborhood. Thank God his car doesn't bounce. Much.

Once Kurt's back hit the leather of the back seat, their not-so-innocent little kisses turned heated. Puck didn't need much time to slip his hands under Kurt's shirt and he had his mouth attacking the milky skin of Kurt's torso. The smaller teen writhed under Puck's larger body. He was all but rubbing his hips against Puck's. It wasn't long before the small space filled with their ragged breath and moaning pleasure.

It was right when Kurt slipped his hand into Puck's jeans that the loud knock on the window came. The two boys were too drowned in their lust filled mind to hear that. The knock got persistent, and Kurt gasped when he finally noticed. "FINN!"

"What!?" Puck snapped in annoyance, "Why the fuck did you call his name! Are you imagining him when doing this--." His words were cut off by the other boy's slender palm.

"No, you moron! Finn!" Kurt pointed at the window. Puck turned his head around, frowning when he saw Finn with his eyes clenched shut outside the car. The jock opened the window hastily and snapped impatiently, "What do you want!? As you can _see_, we're busy here!"

Finn peeked from one eye. He then decided it's best not to take chances after the flash of Kurt's raised shirt. Closing his eyes again, he stuttered, "Umm, y-yeah, s-sorry. About your busy-ness, my mom saw you two and told me to tell you that this might be the wrong choice of place to...Oh God, I can't." Finn cringed visibly and started to run back to his house, "Just...just go back to Kurt's basement or something first, ok?" He shouted without looking back.

Kurt shoved Puck away, "Look what you've done, Noah Puckerman."

"Whose hand was it that slipped into my pants earlier?" Puck smirked, but it faltered as he recalled Finn's certain words, "Finn knows you have a basement?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We're so over this."

Puck muttered a 'fine', although not without a pout on his lips.


End file.
